


Mini Coldtime Moment

by Capitanahunter33



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Rip Hunter, M/M, Minor Barry Allen, Minor Barry Allen/Hartley Rathaway, Top Leonard Snart, minor Hartley Rathaway, minor Mick Rory / Raymond Palmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: mini coldtime moment
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 4





	Mini Coldtime Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Advise: sex anal   
> +18 years old

They were going to be late for the wedding.

It was the thought that flashed through Rip's mind.

They were going to be late for Hartley and Barry's wedding.

-"Len ..."-he tried to say to his husband but the older man would have none of that and before he could continue Rip was interrupted by lips that demanded his.

Damn ... it was worth being late.

Putting his worries aside, Hunter wrapped his legs around his husband's waist, letting him carry him until he leaned his back against the wall while his lips moved to a slow and sensual rhythm contrary to his other movements.

Leonard's right hand lowered Rip's blue pants and panties to his knees as he held him with his left. After that, the thief moved his fingers, already wet from his provocation before this, until Rip's entrance, not taking long to put two fingers inside his and moving them slowly but steadily making his husband moan on his lips.

-"There ... yes ... yes Len !!!"-he shouted in whispers on the opposite lips while Leonard smiled listening to those sounds that were like music to his ears.

His favourite music.

-"Mine."-He growled possessively as he added a third finger, thus better preparing her husband.

-"Yours."-Rip confirmed, mounting his husband's fingers as best he could, who smiled kissing his left cheek before speaking.

-"And I yours."-he affirmed.

Rip nodded in agreement.-"Mine."- He whispered mellow and sure of his words, something quite possessive too.

His lips did not take long to meet in another new kiss full of sensations and feelings, transmitting to each other with their actions what they do not say with words but are usually said as well.

Sooner rather than later Rip made a complaining sound as Leonard pulled his fingers out.

-"Hang on, honey,"-Snart purred before using his right hand to help himself get inside his husband and stick his cock in Rip's hole.

They both moaned with pleasure in the middle of their third kiss in less than ten minutes, it didn't take long for Leonard to start moving and fucking Rip with speed, love, and strength knowing that they had to hurry to get to the wedding on time.

The moans of pleasure and the sounds of two bodies colliding with each other were soon to be heard in the hallway of the North Central City safe house where Leonard, Rip, Mick and Raymond were staying during their visit for Hartley's wedding. and Barry.

Ray and Mick had left two hours ago.

And they were almost half an hour late.

But with his eyes narrowed, his lips being kissed by Leonard's as moans came out of them at the strong and constant thrusts of his husband's cock against his prostate, Rip couldn't help but think that it was totally and absolutely worth it.

________

Three hours later at the ceremony...

________

-"You stayed fucking, right? "-

-"You doubt it?"-

-"Not".-

And after that conversation between Mick and Leonard, a blushing Rip took his husband from there to congratulate the couple while an embarrassed Ray took his to dance.


End file.
